


You're Sweet As Maple

by Fake_Ruby



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Lesbian Yue (Avatar), Misunderstandings, Pining Yue, Pining Yue (Avatar), Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Smut, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:47:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29731317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fake_Ruby/pseuds/Fake_Ruby
Summary: Yue's date ditches her on Valentine's Day.
Relationships: Suki/Yue (Avatar)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	You're Sweet As Maple

**Author's Note:**

> title from maple by hayley kiyoko

“Just five more minutes please,” Yue tells the server for the tenth time. She ignores the look of pity as the waitress walks away.

Of course Yue got stood up on Valentine’s Day. Suki had warned her against going on a first date on February 14, but Yue didn’t listen. Now Suki isn’t responding to Yue’s texts and Yue is all alone at her table in a fancy restaurant, looking and feeling absolutely pathetic.

Yue opens up tinder to check her messages with Leia, her date, for the tenth time, just in case she got the time wrong. Of course, the message is still exactly the same as when Yue last checked. 

Yue hears the sound of the chair across from her sliding out and glances up to see Suki, dressed in a green pantsuit over a gold colored button down.

“Suki, what are you doing here?” 

“I got your texts. Couldn’t leave you alone on Valentine’s Day.”

Yue can’t help the grin that forms on her face.

“You didn’t have to do that.”

“Of course, I did. What are best friends for?”

The reminder that Suki is only here as a friend and not as a date takes Yue’s mood down a notch. Yue has been dating so much recently in an effort to get over Suki, and now Suki has shown up as her Valentine’s date, but in a purely platonic way.

The server comes back to Yue’s table with a surprised look on her face, and Yue can’t blame her.

“Ready to order?”

* * *

Suki offers Yue a ride home and Yue is grateful she won’t have to take the subway back home. Suki surprises Yue with a bouquet of red roses in the passenger seat and Yue holds them tenderly on the drive home. 

They sit in a peaceful silence while Suki drives, and Yue reflects on their “date.” The food had been delicious and they had spent the night laughing. The meal ended with dessert, a brownie sundae, that they shared. Their forks fighting each other for each piece. 

At one point, Suki had offered her the bite off her own fork, feeding Yue across the table, eyes not breaking contact. 

“Here we are,” Suki says, shifting the gear into park as she pulls into a space behind Yue’s building. “Gonna invite me up for coffee?” 

Yue’s head whips around to look at Suki and she knows her eyes are wide.

“Relax, not like that,” Suki says. “But seriously, can I come up so we can hang some more?”

“Yeah. Yeah, of course,” Yue says and is rewarded by Suki’s bright smile. 

Suki exits the car and Yue unbuckles her seatbelt and grabs her purse. Before she can shift everything to one hand her door opens.

“Thanks,” Yue says as Suki helps her out of the car.

When they enter Yue’s apartment Suki immediately heads to the fridge to pull out a bottle of peach wine. As she gets glasses Yue finds a vase for her roses and fills it with water.

They settle on the couch with their glasses of wine. Suki has taken off her blazer and Yue let her hair out of the half up do, allowing her white curls to fall down her back, covering the bare skin that’s exposed due to the cut of her dress.

The sleeves of her light purple dress are sheer and she pushes them up her arm. The moon charm on her necklace rests against her sternum above the sweetheart neckline of her dress.

Yue and Suki sit on opposite ends of the couch. Yue sits with her legs crossed and turns her head to look at Suki as they speak.

After a few more glasses of wine, Suki has turned to rest against the corner of the couch, sleeves rolled up and top buttons undone. The opening in the shirt is much lower than necessary, revealing that Suki is not wearing a bra. 

Yue turns to the side as well, tucking her legs underneath her. 

Suki moves closer as she reaches to refill their wine glasses, and instead of settling back into the place she was sprawled, she stays in the middle of the couch.

Yue scoots a bit closer. Her dress is tucked under her knees and she feels it pull down slightly as she moves. Yue glances down to make sure the neckline hasn’t slipped too far, and when she looks back up she sees Suki staring at her cleavage.

Suki reaches out and touches Yue’s necklace, flipping the moon charm.

“It was backwards,” Suki says, voice quiet. Yue hums in response.

Suki’s fingers trail across Yue’s skin as she moves down the center of Yue’s chest until she reaches the fabric of Yue’s dress. She traces along the edge, skimming the skin of Yue’s breast, causing Yue to gasp.

Suki makes eye contact with Yue, and Yue notices her pupils are blown wide. 

Suki let’s her hand skim along Yue’s breast before she drops it to her lap. She stays slightly leaned in, and Yue has a perfect view down Suki’s shirt. Yue can only see the tops of Suki’s breasts, but they’re perky and round, making Yue’s mouth water.

Suki finally leans away a bit, taking away Yue’s view. Yue can see Suki’s erect nipples pushing against the fabric of her shirt and she shifts in her seat.

“Your dress is really pretty,” Suki says, skimming her hand across the skirt of Yue’s dress.

“Thanks. It’s not the most comfortable though.”

“Oh?” Suki asks, hand dragging down the dress to rest on Yue’s bare thigh.

“Yeah. I think I’ll actually change out of it now. Will you help me with the ties?” Yue knows her voice is more sultry than necessary. Suki doesn’t like her like that and she shouldn’t be flirting or asking for favors with underlying intentions. But Yue’s had enough alcohol that she’s able to think that Suki is actually interested too, and she can’t help testing the waters.

“Sure,” Suki replies. 

Yue stands and turns to expose her back to Suki. Suki stands too and undoes the large ribbon by Yue’s waist. She then reaches for the ribbon around the back of Yue’s neck. Yue shivers at the feeling of Suki’s hands against her sensitive skin.

The bow falls apart as Suki tugs on the string and the fabric along Yue’s upper back falls to the side. The front of her dress loosens, held up only by her sleeves.

Suki stays standing behind Yue, breathing against the back of her neck. Yue takes a shuttering breath and then reaches to take off her sleeves. As she pulls her hands out the dress drops to the floor. Yue steps out of it, feeling slightly self conscious in just her white panties, and then turns to face Suki.

Suki’s eyes trail down Yue’s body, taking her in.

“Fuck,” Suki says,

Yue takes a step closer and reaches out to grab at Suki’s shirt. Yue pauses before unbuttoning it, making eye contact with Suki. Suki nods slightly and Yue begins undoing the buttons as quickly as possible, shoving the sleeves back and off of Suki’s arms.

Yue leans down to lick one of Suki’s nipples. Yue revels in Suki’s gasp as she begins sucking on Suki’s breast, reaching out to palm her other breast.

Suki moans and throws her head back, and Yue licks her way up to Suki’s collarbones, sucking and soothing the skin.

Suki grabs Yue’s face and pulls her up to tug her into a kiss. It’s hot and wet and absolutely amazing. Suki’s hands slide down Yue’s face to grab at her breasts, running her thumb across Yue’s nipple.

Yue reaches down to unzip Suki’s pants. They fall to the ground and Yue wastes no time shoving her hand down Suki’s underwear.

Suki releases one of Yue’s breasts to reach down and run her fingers across Yue’s cunt through her panties.

“You’re so wet,” Suki moans, and then reaches behind Yue to wrap her arms beneath Yue’s ass.

Yue wraps her legs around Suki’s waist and allows the shorter girl to carry her to her bedroom.

* * *

Yue wakes up to her skull pounding. She opens her eyes and the ceiling is spinning, so she closes them again. Her head hurts too bad to go back to sleep, but she also isn’t ready to leave the bed to find some medicine.

The door opens and Suki walks in, wearing only her boxer shorts from last night.

“Morning, sunshine,” Suki says as she crosses the room. “Thought you could use this.”

Yue gratefully takes the pills from Suki’s hands and chugs the glass of water, causing Suki to laugh.

“How miserable are you right now?” Suki asks, laughing when Yue just grumbles in response. “You’ll feel better with a shower. And then I’ll cook you some eggs.”

Yue allows Suki to pull her out of bed and lead her to the bathroom. She barely processes Suki stripping off her boxers and climbing into the shower with Yue.

Yue let’s Suki maneuver them under the warm spray of the shower. She can feel Suki scrubbing Yue’s body, running the washcloth up and down Yue’s back before turning her around with a gentle hand on her waist and wiping her breasts. 

It’s not until they’re both wrapped in towels and standing in the cool air of the bedroom that Yue feels aware of everything that’s happening. She feels awkward as she holds the towel tight to her chest, and watches Suki take off her own towel to run it through her hair before dropping it to the ground.

Suki reaches into Yue’s dresser to pull out a pair of yellow underwear and put it on.

“What?” Suki asks when she finally notices Yue staring. “It’s okay that I’m borrowing this, right? I don’t want to put my dirty pair back on.

“Yeah, that’s fine,” Yue says, trying to ignore how sexy it is that Suki is wearing Yue’s underwear.

Suki smiles and then throws on one of Yue’s oversized shirts. It hits Suki just above the knees and she looks so adorable Yue just wants to pull her into her arms and kiss her silly.

“I’m gonna get started on breakfast, I’ll see you out there.”

Suki closes the door softly behind her and Yue let’s out a sigh. How the fuck is she supposed to get through this?

Yue pulls on a blue tank top and some gray sweats, taking a deep breath to brace herself before she heads into the kitchen.

“Eggs and bacon are almost ready, take a seat,” Suki says from her place at the stove.

Yue pulls out one of the stools at the island and sits, grabbing the water glass Suki had already put out and taking a sip.

In just a few minutes Suki is seated next to her and they’re eating in silence. It feels tense to Yue, but Suki seems normal. That’s good, right?

“You feeling better?” Suki asks.

“Yes, I am. Thanks to you.”

Suki grins and Yue feels her cheeks heat up, so she quickly glances away.

“Aw, you don’t have to be shy about it, babe.”

Yue’s head shoots up at Suki’s words.

“Babe?”

“What? Do you not like that word? What about sweetheart?”

“I. . . Why would you call me either of those?” Yue asks, voice higher than normal.

“Do you not remember last night?” Suki asks it in a joking way, but Yue senses a bit of nervousness.

“I remember last night. I just don’t remember anything more than us having sex.”

The smiles drops off of Suki’s face.

“Oh. Right. It was just sex. My bad,” Suki’s voice is cold and she pushes the stool away from the counter to stand. “I should go. I’ll text you later. Make sure you drink more water.”

“Wait, Suki!”

Yue reaches out for Suki’s arm but Suki rips it out of her grasp.

“It’s fine. Just let me leave,” Suki says, and Yue can see tears pooling in her eyes.

“No, not until you tell me why you’re upset.”

Suki turns to face Yue fully.

“You can’t seriously be that oblivious.”

“It. . . it was just sex. Wasn’t it?” Yue says, voice small.

“Look, it’s fine if that’s all it was to you. But I’m gonna need some time,” Suki says, voice soft.

“Do you want it to be something more?”

Suki sighs and looks down at her feet.

“Yeah. I did. But it’s fine that you don’t.”

“But I do!”

Suki’s head snaps up to look at Yue.

“I mean. I thought you just had sex with me because you were drunk and I came onto you. But you were being so nice to me all morning and I was so confused. And hungover.”

“I’m the one who came onto you,” Suki replies, brows furrowed.

“No, I asked you to help me out of my dress. You were just being nice.”

“Yue, I literally touched your breasts before that. I wanted to have sex with you. And not because I was drunk, but because . . . I’m in love with you.”

Yue freezes. Did Suki really just say that? She couldn’t really be in love with Yue, could she? But she just said it. And she’d taken care of Yue the morning after they had sex. And she’d initiated sex. After buying Yue roses and going on a date with her. On Valentine’s Day. 

Yue must be taking too long to respond because Suki’s face falls again. Yue never wants to see that look on her face.

“I’m sorry, that was too much.”

“No! I love you too! I’ve been in love with you for . . . so long. I just didn’t think you’d ever feel the same.”

“Really?” Suki asks, meeting Yue’s gaze.

“Yes,” Yue breathes out.

Suki’s smile shines so bright it should hurt to look at, and Yue can feel her own matching grin.

“Can I kiss you?” Suki asks.

“Please do.”

Their lips meet again, this time soft and sweet and everything Yue could have ever wished for.

**Author's Note:**

> this is how i imagined yue's dress: https://www.lucyinthesky.com/shop/ivy-chiffon-sleeve-a-line-dress-in-lilac


End file.
